In view of the expected tightening of federal, state, and local regulations on heavy-metal emissions, it is imperative that effective abatement methods be developed. Since toxic-waste release will be regulated in gas, solid, and liquid effluents, the newly developed technologies must be regenerative. Furthermore, control of air toxics must be integrated with the existing SO.sub.2 and NO.sub.x abatement techniques to form a comprehensive multi-pollutant control system. The high volatility of mercury makes control of this metal particularly difficult; less volatile trace metals readily condense on ash particles, and thus their capture and removal is simpler.